Blog użytkownika:Astrid Hofferson 230/Legendy okazują się nieraz prawdą
Legendy okazują się nieraz prawdą thumb|800px|Okładka bloga ''Hej znowu ja. Chcę na początek przedstawić kilka infornacji:'' ''- Na Berk nie ma już smoków.' '- Akcja dzieje się kilkadziesiąt lat po erze smoków, czyli po erze Czkawki i Szczerbatka.Tylko Czkawki i Szczerba nie ma. ''- Astrid i inni mają po 17 lat'' ''- Stoick jest królem.'' Dobra myślę, że tyle informacji wystarczy. Miłego czytania! :)) Rozdział 1 Na jakże wysokim tronie siedział mężczyzna w wieku może 70- 80 lat. Kiedyś był wojownikiem, ale za czasów ery smoków, która zaginęła jak kamień w wodę. Król nazywa się Stoick Ważki. Kiedyś miał syna, ale on zmarł, piątka nastolatków chciała poznać historię syna króla, lecz ten mówił tylko, że był wielkim człowiekiem. Do opuszczonej akademii, która jest nie używana i nie można do niej wchodzić wkrzda się nocą piątka nastolatków. Jest tam bardzo ciekawie, przynajmniej dla tych dzieciaków. Wielka dziura w łańcuchowym dachu, ślady spalenizny na podłodze, a najbardziej interesujący jest topór wbity nad wejściem, prawdopodobnie tak mocno, że nikt go z tamtąd nie wyciągnie. Dzisiaj nocą nastolatkowie, czyli Astrid, Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka i Śledzik poszli poprzechadzać się po dalszych zakątkach wyspy. - Astrid gdzie idziemy- spytała nie zbyt mądra blondynka. - Gdzieś gdzie nas jeszcze nie było.- odpowiedziała jej niebieskooka. - A jest miejsce na wyspie, w którym nie byliśmy?- wtrącił się Sączysmark Niewiadomo skąd lunął deszcz, wszyscy zaczęli biec przed siebie. Nagle natrafili na dziwną chatkę. Była nieduża, nad drzwiami widniał znak jakiegoś nieznanego grupie smoka ( Dla nie kumatych: znak nocnej furii). Weszli pośpiesznie do środka. Po lewej stronie było łóżko, a po prawej kominek, przy którym spoczywało sześć krzeseł. W kącie stała półka na książki. Było ich sporo, niebieskooką zainteresowała księga na samotnej półce, a na niej był jeszcze skrawek materiału. Dziewczyna podniosła go. Skrawek był poszarpany koloru czerwonego, a na nim był też ten znak tego smoka. Otyły blondyn Śledzik wziął do rąk księgę. Była oprawiona w dziwną skórę. Na grzbiecie księgi widniały czerwone łuski, a na przodzie wymalowany ten sam smok. Chciał ją otworzyć, ale księga była zamknięta na zamek. - Ciekawe o czym jest ta księga?- spytał sam siebie Śledzik. - Niewiem może o smokach.- Odpowiedziała mu Astrid oglądając obrazy na ścianie. Na jednym z nich był jakiś czarny smok a na nim siedział jeździec. Do dziewczyny podeszła reszta. - Ciekawe kto to jest?- spytał Sączysmark. - Napewno ktoś z ery smoków widziisz że siedzi na smoku.- powiedział Mieczyk. - To jest smoczy jeździec i jego smok z gatunku Nocnej Furii.- Odpowiedziała blondynka parząc na jakiś napis wyryty na ramce. - A skąd to wiesz?- zapytał Smark kładąc ręce na biodrach. - Patrz.- Odpowiedziała mu niebieskooka i wskazała na napis. - ,, Smoczy Jeździec i jego wierny smok, gatunek Nocna Furia"- Przeczytała Astrid i popatrzyła na resztę. - Ja już słyszałem o Smoczym jeźdźcu. Podobno wychował się ze smokami i umiał z nimi rozmawieć.- Opowiedział Śledzik. Nagle... ( No jak myślicie co się stanie?) Ojojoj ale z was leniuchy!! Nikt nie chciał się ze mną pobawić w zgadywanki! :( Ale będzie next zapraszam :)) Nagle drzwi uchyliły się z cichym skrzypnięciem wszyscy schowali się w najciemniejszy kąt pokoju i patrzyli na otwierające się wolno drzwi.Do środka wreszcie weszłe jakaś postać w pelerynie. Można było poznać że to kobieta, ponieważ było widać czarne z pasmami siwego koloru ociekające z wody włosy. Kobieta weszła do domu i po cichu zamknęła drzwi. Po chwili spojrzała na nastolaków z lekkim przerażenie. ''- A co wy tutaj robicie?- spytała spokojnym głosem po minucie ciszy.'' ''- Emm... My chcieliśmy schronić się przed deszczem.- Odpowiedziała Astrid niepewnym i cichym głosem spoglądając na podłogę.'' ''- Nie bójcie się usiądźcie- powiedziała kobieta i wskazała na krzesła przy kominku. 5 Nastolatków niepewnie wyszła z kątu i usiadła na krzesłach wskazanych przez staruszkę. Ona też usiadła i patrzyła z uśmiechem i spokojem na przybyszy.'' ''- Nie gniewa się pani,że weszliśmy do pani domu?- spytał niepewnie Śledzik. '' Kobieta roześmiała się cicho ''- Nie po tym jak straciłam swojego przejaciela zostałam sama- Zaczęła ze smutkiem, ale potem się uśmiechnęła- Mówcie do mnie Lissa.'' ''- Dobrze Lissa, a czy mogłabyś jeśli oczywiście chcesz opowiedzieć nam o swoim przyjacielu?- spytała blondwłosa.'' ''- Dobrze z naszą przyjaźnią wiąże się pewna niewiem jak dla was ale dla mnie ciekawa historia.'' ''- Opowiedz! - powiedzieli wszyscy chórem.'' ''- Moim przyjacielem był ktoś wyjątkowy- zaczęła staruszka i podeszła do obrazu człowieka na czarnym jak noc smoku. Zdjęła go ze ściany i pokazała nastolatkom.'' ''- To mój przyjaciel- powiedziała cicho.'' Wszyscy byli zafascynowani. '' ''- A to?- zapytała niebieskooka i pokazała księgę i skrawek materiału. ''- To- zaczęła i wzięła rzeczy do rąk.- To jest księgo mojego przyjaciela- dokończyła pokazując grubą książkę- A to jest skrawek materiału z jego flagi- powiedziała i pokazała materiał. Usiadła potem wygodnie na krześle i wyciągnęła jakiś kleczyk ze swojej sakiewki. Włożyła go do zamka w księdze i ją otworzyła.'' ''- Więc zaczynamy naszą historię, mój przyjaciel kiedyś mi ją opowiadał, ale to było dawno temu i już dobrze jej nie pamiętam- zaczęła i spojrzała na pożółkłe kartki księgi. '' ''Rozdział 2 Początek niezwykłej historii'' Niektóre rozdiały będą miały tytuły a teraz błagam nie zabijajcie mnie, bo muszę zakończyć dzisiejczego nexta spróbuję dodać coś jak najszybciej, jutro jeszcze jadę z koleżanką do kina, na zakupy itp. i niewiem czy dam radę wejść na bloga. Papa:) Teraz przenosimy się do czasów ery smoków, czyli do czasów kiedy wszystko się zaczęło... Wyspa Berk nawiezona przez smoki, mieszkańcy wyspy żyją tu w niepokoju. Pewnej nocy, gdy wszyscy spali zabrzmiał róg oznaczający przybycie smoków. Wszyscy chwucili za broń i atakowali skrzydlate gady. Wódz wyspy Stoick Ważki, który stracił żonę Valkę przez smoki i został mu tylko dziesięcio letni synek, którego nie doceniał i unikał- Czkawka. Na wyspie był dręczony i poniżany najbardziej przez bandę Arnona a w skład wchodzili: Nina, Hubert, Flinn, Amanda i Arnon. Chłopiec po tylu latach udręki miał ich dosyć. Miał jedną przyjaciółkę Lissę bardzo się lubili i najwięcej czasu spędzali w lesie nad Kruczym Urwiskiem. A wracając wszyscy mieszkańcy rzycili się do ataku. Czkawka biegał po wiosce szukając schronienia. Nagle na kogoś wpadł. Gorzej chyba być nie mogło... Czkawka wpadł na Arnona. - A ty czego chcesz niedojdo?- Spytał szef bandy z kpiną. - Em przepraszam... nie chciałem- wydykał chłopiec i poczuł, że do oczy napływają mu łzy. - OOO mała dzidziunia będzie płakała?- zapytał szygerczo Arnon i zaczął się śmiać. Czkawka nie wytrzymał rozpłakał się i pobiegł przed siebie. Gdy tak biegł usłyszał krzyk, krzyk Lissy popatrzył w tamtym kierunku. Jego najleprza przyjaciółka uciekała przed potężnym Koszmarem Ponocnikiem. Bez zastanowienia, chcąc chronić przyjaciółkę Czkawka z trudem podniósł jakiś kamień i rzucił nim w Koszmara Ponocnika. Smok popatrzył na niego złowrogo i zaczął powoli podchodzić. Chłopiec tylko stał w bezruchu i czekał na swój koniec. - Uciekaj! - usłyszał krzyk ojca jednak ignorował go i patrzył na smoka, który już szykował ogień, chłopiec zamknął oczy, ale nic nie poczuł tylko usłyszał wybuch i krzyki wikingów. - Nocna Furia! - Czkawka spojrzał na Koszmara a ten leżał tylko powoli wstał i uciekł. Z kąś dobiegło warczenie. Wszyscy spojżeli w tamtą i na dachu coś siedział były widoczne tylko zielone, duże oczy, a obok nich małe zielonkawe oczy. - Uciekaj- Czkawka usłuszał ponowny krzyk ojca. Zielone oczy zaczęły się zbliżać. Chłopak ciągle stał w bezruchu. Stoick zaczął po chwili biec w stronę smoka z mieczem. Nocna Furia zminnie ominęła wodza i chwyciła Czkawkę w szpony. Gang Arnona zaczął śmiać się z tej sytuacji , a Lissa tylko płakał, bo nie mogła wypowiedzieć żadnego słowa, a Stoick patrzył tylko na dwa oddalające się cienie. Tymczasem uCzkawki: Chłopiec płakał, a po chwili usłyszał ciche mruknięcie i spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Była tam ta mała Nocna Furia. Mruczała jakby chciała pocieszyć chłopca. Czkawka uśmiechnął się lekko, ale wyszadł mu tylko jakiś grymas. Przez resztę drogi dla chłopca niewiadmo gdzie spoglądał na smoczątko, a ono na niego. 3 Nowy dom nowe życie Sorcia kochani, że mnie tak długo nie było. O matko wy wiecia ile musiałam się natrudzić by zdobyć komputer?? Masakra lepiej nie opowiadać. No dobra miśki czas na ciąg dalszy. Zapraszam :D Przez kilka godzin nocne furie wraz z chłopcem lecieli przed siebie stawało się coraz zimniej aż wreszcie wlecieli do jakiejś mgły, która była tak gęsta, że przeszkody takie jak skały wyłaniały się niespodziewanie, jednak Nocna Furia z łatwością je omijała po 10 minutach oczom chłopca ukazała się czarna wyspa na jej środku stał wulkan a z każdej strony wyspa otoczona była mgłą. Miejsce buło upiorne Czkawka poczuł że po jego plecach przelatuje dreszcz wywołany przez zimno i strach. Smoki wleciały przez jakąś dziurę do wnętrza tunelu to co było w środku zapierało dech w piersiach we wnętrzu wulkanu nie było tak upornie jak na zewnątrz wręcz przeciwnie było niesamowicie wszystko porośnięte zielenią, tysiące klifów i jeszcze więcej smoków latających w niezwykłej harmonii, wodospady o niezwykle czyctej wodzie. Nocne furie wleciały po chwili do pięknej jaskini. Dorosła furia położyła delikatnie chłopca na ziemi i wylądowała obok wpatrując się w chłopca z zaciekawieniem. Młody smoczek stanął bliżej Czkawki i patrzył na niego przyjaźnie. - Cześć- powiedział niepewnie Czkawka. Ja muszę już kończyć no to pa ale napisałam napisałam Tatara i jestem! Zapraszam Misie na kolejny next :) Smoki popatrzyły na niego przyjaźnie. - Mam na imię Czkawka nikt mnie nie lubi na mojej wyspie a wy mnie lubicie?- zapytał obie furie uśmiechnęły się do chłopczyka po czym wsunęły łby pod jego małe rączki. Czkawka zaśmiał się i spojrzał z zadowoleniem na smoki, które uśmiechały się do niego po swojemu. - Mogę dać wam imię?- zapytał. Czarne gady pokiwały lekko głowami. - Ciebie może nazwę Szczerbatek- powiedział do malutkiej furii, która na swoje imię przytuliła się do Czkawki i zaczęła skakać z radości. - A ciabie może...- chłopiec zamyślił się- Wiem! Ness!!- wykrzyknął radośnie, a mama Szczerbatka się do niego przytuliła oraz polizała po policzku. resztę dnia Czkawka spędził na poznawaniu innych smoków oraz całej wyspy. Smoki bardzo go polubiły, a małe chciały się z nim ciągle bawić. Chłopak znalazł też przyjaciół czerwonej barwy Koszmara Ponocnika, któremu dał na imię Hakokieł oraz smoczycę barwy niebiesko żółtej z gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz o imieniu Wichura. Trzy smoczki wraz z chłopcem świetnie się bawiły. Wieczorem wyczerpany chłopczyk i jego czarny towarzysz wrócili do jaskini gdzie czekała na nich Ness. Położyła się, a jej synek obok niej zaprosiła przyjaznym mruknięciem także Czkawkę. Czkawka podszedł niepewnie i położył się obok Szcerbatka. Smoczyca otuliła skrzydłami chłopca i smoczka a po chwili zasnęła. 4 Sen do góry nogami? Niezła sztuczka Dobra misiaczki ja już muszę kończyć bo jeszcze mam w planach poczytać sobie bloga i obejrzeć coś fajnego na You Tube następnym razem dodam więcej ale to raczej w czwartek lub sobotę. Dozobaczyska ja lecę! :)) Rano Czkawka obudził się już nie w objęciach Ncnych Furii ale na ziemi spojrzał w górę i zobaczył jak dwa smoki śpią do góry nogami na gałęzi. - Sen do góry nogami? niezła sztuczka...- szepnął chłopiec lecz obudził Ness i Szczerbatka. Zeskoczyły na równe nogi i wtuliły łby w brzuch chłopca w geście powitania. - Cześć Szczerbatek cześć mamo...- po wypowiedzeniu tych słów ! 10- latek zatkał buzię dłonią. Smoczyca uśmiechnęła się do niego i zamruczała. - Mogę na ciebie mówić mama?- spytał niepewnie. Na to Ness pokiwała z pewnością głową. Czkawka uśmiechnął się i przytulił do obu smoków. Potem jeszcze zjedli śniadanie i Czkawka wraz ze Szczerbatkiem ruszyli pobawić się z innymi smokami. Po drugiej stronie morza... Na Berk Lissa nie mogła pogodzić się z odejściem przyaciela prawie całe dnie przesiadywała w pokoju i płakała w poduszkę. Włdz też nie był uradowany nie przyszedł wraz z Pyskaczem na przyjęcie w twierdzy z okazji odejścia największej niedojdy na wyspie. Stoick stał w pokoju syna i patrzył na wszystkie jego rysunki ze smutkiem. - Czy kiedyś jeszcze cię zobaczę?- szepnął a w jeg oczach pojawiły się łzy. Kilka minut później i poszedł sprawdzić co się dzieje w wiosce i powiedział spoglądając na pokój - Żegnaj... synu- po tych słowak otarł łzy nabrał poważnego wyrazu twarzy i wyszedł z domu. Na wyspie... CZkawka świetnie bawił się ze swoimi smoczymi rówieśnikami na jednym z klifów. Cały dzień ganiali się bawili w chowanego skakali do jeziora, aż wreszcie zapadł wieczór. Smok i wiking pobiegli do swojej jaskini, zedli na kolację ryby i teraz szykowali sie do snu. Czkawka podbiegł do gałęzi i ostrożnie zawiesił się na niej do góry nogami. Po kilku sekundach jednak zaczęła go boleć głowa i spadł na kamienną podłogę. Smocza mama podbiegła do niego szybko i polizała. Chłopak ponad rok uczył się spać do góry nogami aż wreszcie udało się. Wyspę nazwał Mglistą Wyspą, ponieważ była otoczona mgłą. Chłopiec wiele dowiedział się o życiu smoków. 7 lat później... Perspektywa Czkawki Hej to ja Czkawka mam teraz już 17 lat i wciąż mieszkam na Mglistej Wyspie. Mocno się zmieniłem jestem wyższy i silniejszy.'' Skonstruowałem strój do latania i hełm ( wszyscy wyglądają jak w jws 2). Straciłem nogę w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Nie udało by się to bez Szczerbusia mojego naj kumpla. Zrobiłem mu siodło i protezę, ponieważ przez tę walkę stracił lewą lotkę. Jesteśmy jak bracia. Często wpadamy do lochów Drago Krwawdonia ale z nich wiejemy. Na wyspach jestem znany jako Smoczy Jeździec. Jestem typem samotnika. Bardziej uciekam od ludzi niż się z nimi zadaję, i znam smoczą mowę. Nigdy jeszcze nie zawitałem na Berk i nie mam takiego zamiaru. To moje nowe życie i nie chcę go zmieniać. 'Dobra i jest next jak mi się uda to może będzie też jutro. Do zobaczenia! :3 Proszę o szczere komentarze :))' Właśnie latam wsród chmur razem ze Szczerbatkiem kocham to uczucie wolność! Ale nagle zaczeliśmy spadać za czyją sprawką? Oczywiście za sprawką sieci Drago Krwawdonia! Spadliśmy na statek naszego największego wroga, uderzyłem się przy upadku klatką piersiową o siodło z taką siłą, że na chwilę straciłem oddech. Podszedł do nas Drago we własnej osobie z szyderczym uśmiechem. - O Pan smoczy jeździec witamy...- zaśmiał się- zabrać go!- krzyknął i wskazał na mnie palcem. - Nie wskazuje się palcem!- krzyknąłem jak już prawie byliśmy pod pokładem. strażnicy wrzucili mnie do zimnej celi a Szczerbatka przenieśli gdzieś indziej muszę się z tąd wydostać poczekałem do północy strażnicy szli wtedy do swoich kajut. Wziąłem swój podręczny nożyk, bo nigdzie nie było klucza i grzebałem nim w zamku. Otworzyłem kraty po nie całej minucie. Tortury miały mnie najpewniej spotkać jutro, ale niestety mnie już nie będzie. Już chciałem iść po Szczerba ale usłyszałem ciche jęki spojrzałem się w tamtą stronę i ujrzałem... 'Kto zgadnie co zobaczył Czkawka? Do wygrania dedykt zapraszam do komentowania :))' 'Daj komentarz! Ojjjoj nikt nie wiedział co zobaczył Czkawka więc next dla wszystkich! Zapraszam :D' I ujrzałem jakiegoś czarnowłosego chłopaka dopiero się obudził i był wykończony. Jego piwne oczy popatrzyły na mnie błagalnie. Chcę mu pomóc ale niewiem czy jest wrogo nastawiony do smoków. Podjąłem decyzję, zbliżyłem się do krat i przy nich uklęknąłem. - Słuchaj pomogę ci ale nie przeraź się bo mam smoka dobrze?-spytałem a on pokiwał lekko głową. - Dobra...- Wziąłem nożyk i zacząłem grzebać w zamku. Po chwili drzwi otwarły się.Chłopak opierał się o moje ramię. Doszliśmy wreszcie do celi Szczerbatka nie był zachwycony obecnością ,,gościa" i nie chciał żeby leciał z nami, ale potem zmienił zdanie. Wsiedliśmy na Nocną Furię i wystartowaliśmy. - Gdzie mieszkasz?- spytałem go - Na Skalnej wyspie- odpowiedział. Znałem drogę do tej wyspy na pamięć, więc pognaliśmy w tę stronę. Po jakiś 30 minutach na horyzoncie pojawiła się wyspa przyśpieszyliśmy lotu i po chwili wylądowaliśmy. Na placu zebrali się wikingowie z bronią w ręku chcieli mnie zaatakować ale nie zrobili tego gdy zobaczyli że za mną jest ten chłopak. Przez tłum przedarł się zapewne wódz tej wyspy. - Harry?- szepnął. Zsiadłem ze Szczerbatka i pomogłem zejść też Harremu. Bez słowa podszedłem ostrożnie do wodza i zostawiłem w jego objęciach chłopaka. Szybko cofnąłem się do Szczerbiago. - Jak mogę ci dziękować, uratowałeś mojego syna chcesz klejnoty a może złota?- pytał wódz. Pokręciłem przecząco głową i wsiadłem na swojego smoka. - Na mnie już czas.- powiedziałem po miucie ciszy szykując się do odlotu. - A gdzie wogóle lecisz?- spytał mnie wódz. - Tam gdzie moje miejsce, przecież każdy je ma na świecie- odpowiedziałem mu - Jesteś tu mile widziany przybyszu- powiedział i uśmiechnął się do mnie. Podbiegła do mnie jakaś rudowłosa o niebieskich oczach dziewczyna i z całej siły mnie przytuliła. - Dziękuję ci, uratowałeś mojego brata- oznajmiła przytulając mnie mocniej. Potem puściła mnie i cofneła się do chłopaka i wodza. Uśmiechnąłem się pod maską i wznieśliśmy się w powietrze. Lecieliśmy w stronę Mglistej wyspy... w stronę naszego domu.Po godzinnym locie ujrzeliśmy mglisty krąg, który od lat otaczał tę wyspę i chronił przed nieprzyjacielem. Wlecieliśmy w mgłę i zwinnie omijaliśmy każdą przeszkodę. Teraz mijaliśmy nasz posąg przedstawiający Nocną Furię, która wygląda jakby chowała coś w skrzydłach. Posąg jest oddalony od wyspy gdzieś z 1 kilometr. Po chwili wylecieliśmy z mgły i wlecieliśmy do wulkanu a potem do naszej jaskini. Ness czekała na nas z kolacją. Szybko zjedliśmy ryby, ja oczywiście pieczone i szykowaliśmy się do spania. Szczerbatek, Ness i ja zawiśliśmy do góry nogami na jednej z gałęzi i zasnęliśmy. 5 Legenda o Smoczym Jeźdźcu Perspektywa Lissy '(niespodzianka!) Tak to ja Lissa ciągle pamiętam o Czkawce długo nie mogłam pogodzić się z tym, że odszedł, ale w końcu zrozumiałam że on już nie wróci. Banda Arnona ciągle mi dokucza ale trochę mniej, bo niby są już dorośli. Dzisiaj na Berk przypływa Johan Kupczyk. Nie zmieniłam się za bardzo z wyglądu i charakteru. Mam czarne włosy zaplecione w warkocz do tyłu, granatową bluzkę na długi rękaw. czarne spodnie, kremowe futrzane buty do kolan, naramienniki i futrzaną, kremową spódnicę. Perspektywa Czkawki Odwiedziłem dziś rano Johana bał się mnie a po co na niego ,,napadłem" ? Napadłem heh trochę rozwaliłem mu statek... Podziurawiłem mu żegiel plazmą i razwaliłem dziób statku. Dowiedziałem się że płynie na Berk więc szybko napisałem list do Stoicka i kazałem mu go przekazać, powiedziałem że nikt oprucz Stoicka nie może wiedzieć jaka jest treść tego listu. A i zostawiłem też u niego miecz zrobiony z kolca Rozorwhipa i z uśmiechem na twarzy poleciałem do domciu. Zajmowałem się tam rannymi smokami i pomagałem przy maluchach. Ciekawe jaką minę będzie miał Stoick jak przeczyta ten list heh. Perspektywa Stoicka Na morzu widać już było statek Johana, gdy był bliżej wszyscy byli zdziwieni. żegiel był podziurawiony, dziób oderwany. - Johann co się stało z twoim statkiem co cię zaatakowało?- zapytałem wchodząc na statek inni też byli tym zainteresowani, więc stanęli blisko nas i słuchali co mówimy. - Nie coś tylko ktoś...- nie zrozumiałem tej odpowiedzi inni wikingowie też nie. - Jak to ktoś? Smoki doprowadzają do takich zniszczeń statków. - A smoki mają swojego opiekuna...- urwał ale potem dokończył szeptem- Smoczego Pana... - Jaki Smoczy Pan kto to jest?- zapytałem zaniepokojony. Przełknął ślinę - Smoczy Pan to bardzo niebezpieczny człowiek... lata na Nocnej Furii i już nie raz uciekał i walcył z Drago Krwawdoniem...- Znów przełknął ślinę. Każdy był zaniepokojony.Wyciągnął z kieszeni jakąś kartkę papieru i mi ją podał. - Kazał ci to dać- powiedział cicho- I powiedział że tylko ty możesz znać treść listu, nikt więcej- oznajmił kupiec. - Wow Johan skąd masz ten miecz?- zapytał Arnon biorąc do ręki jakiś dość duży i wyglądający na bardzo ostry miecz. Ostrze nie było chyba zrobione z jakiś metali. - Ten miecz należy do Smoczego Jeźdźca, nie wiadomo z czego jest wykonany, ale napewno nie z metalu czy żelaza- powiedział. Chłopak chyba się przestraszył bo szybko odłożył miecz, ja poszłem do domu spoglądając na list. Wszedłem do środka i zacząłem czytać treść kartki ,,Witaj Stoicku, pewnie mnie już nie pamiętasz, ale ja pamiętam ciebie doskonale, pamiętam tę wyspę i ludzi. Bardzo chętnie zatopił bym tę wyspę, ale ją jednak oszczędzę. Jeśli chcesz mnie znaleźć nie rób tego, nikt jeszcze nie postawił stopy na lądzie Mglistej Wyspy więc tobie też napewno się nie uda, ale jesli chcesz zginąć zapraszam Pozdrawiam Smoczy Jeździec" Zbladłem to jakiś szaleniec! Trzeba go znaleźć i zabić bo inaczej może nas zaatakować ! Ale jak? Przecież podobno nikt nie dostał się na tę Mglistą wyspę gdzie kolwiek ona się znajduje i jak go złapać? Włożyłem list do kuferka stojącego przy kominku i wyszłem z domu, ciągle myślałem nad tym listem. Weszłem na pokład johanna opowiadał dzieciakom i młodzieży historie o Smoczym jeźdźcu, włosy prawie stawały im dęba. Podeszłem tam i też zacząłem słuchać. - Mieszka on na Mglistej Wyspie, ten kto się tam udał nie ujrzał ani jeźdźca ani wyspy, widzieli tylko czarny cień we mgle i pociski, które niszczyły ich statki w drzazgi!- krzyknął a wszyscy cofnęli sie o krok przerażeni.- Wiele razy zwiał Drago Krwawdoniowi, jak to robi nie wie nikt, ale jest niezwykle odporny na ból. Uciekł Drago Krwawdoniowi?! Wow to musi być napakowany facet! ''(to się zdziwisz XD)'' - Johann widziałeś go?- zapytała Nina - Widziałem- odpowiedział Johann - I jak onwygląga?- włączyłem się do rozmowy.- Skoro uciekł Drago Krwawdoniowi musi być umięśniony i silny- dodałem. - On nie jest umięśniony, to zwykły chłopak na Nocnej Furii - No nie teraz to mnie zdziwił.- Wiesz o nim coś więcej?- spytałem kupca. - Słyszałem, że jest bardzo zwinny, szybki, sprytny, podstępny no i irytujący. Nie można mu ufać. Nikt jeszcze nigdy nie przyjrzał mu się dokładnie, ale wiadomo że nosi maskę i jakiś dziwny kombinezon- oznajmił Johann.- Ja jeszcze muszę płynąć na wyspę Berserków.- powiedział. - Poczekaj nie popłyniesz chyba tą łodzią.- oznajmiłem. Przenoszenie towaru Johanna na inny statek zajęło nam dwie godziny, Johann podziękował nam i odpłynął. ''Pisałam nexta przy tym:'' Hiccup and Toothless In my eyes ''Przepraszam, ale linki na moich blogach nie wyświetlają się na komórkach niewiem dlaczego :('' 6 Odwiedziny '''Tydzień później... Dzisiaj odwiedzają nas wódz Skalnej Wyspy wraz ze swoim synem oraz córką. Wszyscy przygotowywujemy się do ich przybycia. Jeszcze nie myślałem co robić po tym liście od Smoczego Jeźdźca, ale może wódz Skalnej Wyspy, Maron go zna i pomoże mi podjąć pewną decyzję... Popłynąć go szukać i zginąć czy zostać na wyspie, aż pewnego dnia on zaatakuje z nienacka. Na horyzoncie można było zobaczyć statek naszego gościa, po kilku minutach dobił do brzegu i wyszli z niego nie kto inny jak Maron jego syn Harry oraz córka Zira. Wszystkim chłopcom opadły szczęki na widok dziewczyny. Maron podszedł do mnie i się uśmiechnął, uścisnęliśmy sobie dłonie. Zauwarzyłem jak Arnon podrywa rudowłosą, lecz bezskutecznie. - Maron muszisz mi pomóc choć.- powiedziałem i pociągnąłem wikinga w stronę swojego domu. - Stoick o co chodzi? - spytał z lekkim niepokojem - Słyszałeś może o Smoczym Jeźdźcu?- spytałem patrząc na niego - Oczywiście że słyszałem i nawet z nim rozmawiałem!- wykrzyknął - Rozmawiałeś? jak?- dopytywałem się - Uratował mojego syna- odpowiedział- Wyciągnął go z lochów Drago- dodał po chwili - Uratował ci syna?!- zapytałem - Eee coś nie tak Stoicku?- spytał przyjaciel z lekką troską w gosie. - Nie... nic...-odpowiedziałem i zmarszczyłem brwi. Ma ktoś pomysł na ciąg dalszy? Jeśli tak to piszcie w komach zapraszam :)) Siemanko!! Nawet nie wiecie jak się za wami stęskniłam! Komputer mam już zdrowy, więc zapraszam na ciąg dalszy i jeszcze jedno, dedykt dla Użytkownik Wiki 14 i 15 za motywację. Dziękuję bardzo :) No to jedziemy z tym nextem!! XD :D Perspektywa Ziry Szłam sobie przez wioskę, słońce powoli chowało się za horyzontem. Nawet fajnie na tej wyspie. Nagle usłuszałam cichy płacz, spojrzałam w tamtą stronę i zobaczyłam czarnowłosą dziewczynę, jak jej tam? Podrapałam się po głowie, A! To ta Lissa, która ciągle trzyma się na boku. Podeszłam cicho do niej, nie zauwarzyła mnie. - Cześć- powiedziałam cicho. Drgnęła i spojrzała na mnie zapłakanymi, piwnymi oczyma. - Czaść?- odpowiedziała, a raczej spytała niepewnie. - Czemu jesteś... no... E taka nieśmiała... bardzo nieśmiała?- zadałam pytanie, na które ona spuściła głowę. - Bo jestem inna i śmieją się ze mnie, jeszcze do tego 7 lat temu straciłam najleprzego przyjaciela- odpowiedziała ledwo słyszalnie. - A jaki on był?- zapytałam i usiadłam obok niej. - Był nieśmiały, odważny, mądry... Nie miałam nikogo oprucz niego- rozpłakała się.- Nikt mnie nie lubi, nikt nie chce się ze mną przyjaźnić Przygryzłam dolną wargę. Nawet fajna z niej dziewczyna... - Ja chcę się z tobą przyjaźnić- powiedziałam i uśmiechnęłam się do niej. - Nnnaprawdę- podniosła na mnie wzrok. Pokiwałam głową na Tak i objęłam ją ramieniem tak po przyjacielsku. Przytuliła mnie, a ja ją. Zauwaźyłam że się uśmiecha. Perspektywa Czkawki - Dawaj! Szybciej!- krzyknąłem do Mordki. Właśnie ścigamy się z Ness- naszą mamą... tia to głównia mama Szczerbiego, ale mogę nazywać ją mamą. Wracając Ness nas dogania. Nie możemy przegrać, bo będziemy musieli sprzątać w naszej jaskini!! To jest straszne!!! (XD No tak dla Czkawki i Szczerbiego strzątanie to koszmar.... pfiu nawet dla nich koszmar jest piękniejszy! XD). '' '''- Trzymaj się Czkawka!- mruknął mój przyjaciel i przyspieszył. Ufff chyba sprzątanie nas ominie... - Tak!!! nie będzie sprzątania- krzyknąłem. '- Nie bądz tego taki pewien!'- usłyszałem głos Ness. Dogoniła nas i nawet wyprzadziła!! Nie nie nie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Musimy wygrać!! - Nieeeee!!!!!- wydarłem sie przedłużając końcówkę. Przegraliśmy!! Nie to jakiś zły sen!!! '''''Pięć minut później... Właśnie zamiatam w jaskini grrrr... musieliśmy przegrać? Nie dość że sprzątamy to Ness się jeszcze z nas śmieje!! Sprzątaliśmy godzinę, Uffff... wznieśliśmy sie ze Szczerbatkiem w powietrze i latamy pośród oświetlonych na złoty kolor przez słońce chmury. Przelatywaliśmy właśnie przez wyspę Drago, zaczęli strzelać w nas sieciami, lecz każdą z nich omijaliśmy, ale zawsze musi się coś zdarzyć bo właśnie w tej chwili złapała nas sieć. Spadliśmy na wyspę. - O witam ponownie- podszedł do nas Drago i zaśmiał się.- Do lochu z nim!!- krzyknął do ludzi. Podskoczyli i zabrali mnie do lochów a Szczerbatka na arene. Szarpałem sie ale to nic nie dawało. Wrzucili mnie do celi i sobie poszli. Po kilku minutach przyszedł Drago. Zmierzyłem go nienawistnym spojrzeniem. - To co? Gadasz czy idziesz na tortury?- zapytał i zaśmiał sie cicho. - Nic ci nie powiem- odpowiedziałem chłodno. - Czyli wolisz tortury? Trzeba było tak od razu.- odpowiedział i poszedł- Na tortury z nim- rzuciłprzez ramię. Strażnicy wzięli mnie za ramiona i zaprowadzili do sali tortur i przywiązali do jakiegoś dziwnego czegoś klęczy sie i nie można się ruszać. - Masz ostatnią szansę albo gadasz albo będzie boleć- milczałem. - Dobrze, dajcie bat- rozkazał strażnikom. Patrzyłem na podłogę. Na plecach poczułem okropny ból. Zacisnąłem zęby i mocno zamknąłem powieki. Z moich pleców lała się krew bolało jak diabli, ale mimo to ciągle miałem spuszczoną głowę. Obmyąlałem plan ucieczki. Tortury trwału gdzieś godzinę, miałem całe poprzecinane plecy, byłem wykończony czułem jakbym miał zaraz umrzeć, ale nie mogę się poddać. Strażnicy wrzucili mnie do celi, uderzłem głową o ścianę przez co zemdłałem, nie tylko przez to ale i przez wycieńczenie, ale będę walczyć dla smoków dla Szczerbatka dla Ness do końca. Lecz nie wiem czy dam radę chyba... chyba czas się poddać i się zabić... Dobra na razie tyle next może pojawi się jeszcze jutro a teraz mam dla was pytanko czy Czkawka się podda i popełni samobójstwo czy będzie walczyć do końca? '' ''Czekam na odpowiedzi oraz komentarze tylko szczere poproszę bo jak nie to po łapach!!! XD Hejka i oto jestem! Jeśli chodzi o zagatkę to dedykt dla Użytkownika Wikii 17 i 18, Arawis Cesarzowej Samotnych Wysp oraz Lodowej Smoczycy! :D Wielkie brawa dla nich. A i jeszcze Misza 07 pytała się skąd pomysł na samobójstwo u Drago, bo ta sytuacja zdarzyła się w opku Astriś 111 ,, Nienawiść, miłość, przyjaźń, błędy- los Czkawki" ale przysięgam, że nie ściągam naprawdę. No i przecież Czkawka tyle razy uciekał Drago więc czemu teraz miałby się poddać? Otóż chciałam zmienić bieg wydarzeń, bo przecież ciągle dzieje się to samo czyli Drago łapie Czkawkę, torturuje go i później Czkawka mu ucieka, no więc jeśli to ciągle będzie się powtarzać to może znudzić czytelnika. '' ''Było jeszcze jedno pytanie: co mnie natchniło żeby Astrid i innych umieścić w innej erze, a na ich miejscu posadzić kogoś innego? Otóż... no... taką miałam wene XD No to co będziemy zwlekać?! Bierzemy się za nexta! :) Zapraszam '' ''Emmm... który to już rozdział?? Chwila... A! To już będzie 7 7 Chociaż męczy mnie ból, nie poddam się! Nie czułem nic prucz bólu, powieki miałem ciężkie jak kamienie. Patrzyłem na sztylet, którym planowałem wyrządzić sobie wielka krzywdę, lecz gdybym się poddał... ech nie mogę sobie tego wyobraźić, Drago zabiłby wszystkie smoki... Poczułem nowy przypłym energii, podniosłem się z ziemi z lekkim trudem ale dałem radę. Przy mojej celi siedział strażnik. Muszę poczekać aż zaśnie, więc usiadłem w najciemniejszym kącie celi i czekałem. Moje życie to ucieczka i walka. Czekałem chyba z godzinę ( pfiu... żeby moja mama wyszła ze sklepu, albo skończyła gadać przez telefon to ja musze czekać o wiele więcej XD serio...) '' Podeszłem do krat i chwyciłem klucze, no cóż w zabieraniu różnych przedmiotów to jestem mistrzem (XD). Wyszłem cicho z celi i podążyłem w stronę Szczerbatej Mordki, znalazłem go i po chwili już szybowaliśmy w powietrzu, ale na nasze szczęście lub nieszczęście zaczęła się burza z piorunami. Mglista Wyspa nie jest blisko. Na morzu powstała wielka fala, która w nas uderzyła, wpadliśmy do wody. Chcieliśmy wylecieć ale lotka Szczerbatka była cała poszarpana. Uderzyła w nas kolejna fala, straciłem przytomność podobnie jak Szczerbatek. Perspektywa Lissy Rankiem spacerowałam sobie po plaży, podobno w okolicach wyspy Berserków szalał sztorm. A więc spacerowałam po plaży, ale to co zobaczyłam na brzegu sprawiło że chciałam krzyczeć, jednak powstrzymałam. Otóż na plaży leżała Nocna Furia! Jeszcze dziwniejsze było to że miała na sobie siodło! Podeszłam bliżej i zobaczyłam że przy smoku leży jakiś mężczyzna, nie widziałam jego twzarzy, bo miał na głowie hełm. Zamarłam Nocna Furia + siodło + zamaskowany facet = Smoczy jeździec!! Muszę zawiadomić wodza już miałam pobiec do wioski ale zatrzymał mnie cichy jęk. Spojrzałam w tamtą stronę, Smoczy Jeździec zaczął się budzić. Rozejrzałam się i wskoczyłam po chwili w krzaki. Przyglądałam sie tajemniczemu jeźdźcowi i smoku. Na początku zakaszlał a potem próbował się podnieść, ale nie wychodziło mu to zbytnio. Nocna Furia też się obudziła i wstała choć z trudem. Smok potem pomógł wstać swojemu towarzyszowi. Mogłam siedzieć tam cicho ale musiałam coś źle zrobić by mnie zauwarzyli... '''C.D.N '''''Na dziś tyle bo mam mały zapas weny, ale możecie go powiększyć poprzez szczere komentarze, a teraz zagadka jak myślicie co zrobiła Lissa, że Szczerbatek i Czkawka ją zauważyli? Czekam na wasze odpowiedzi i opinie na temat tego opowiadania Pa :)) I oto jestem! Wracam z urlopu dość długiego urlopu... A teraz dedykciki... '' ''Dedykt dla... mnie! No co? przecież nikt nie zgadł, a ja wiedziałam co się stało. No dobra... nie będę oszukiwać, więc dedykt dla wszystkich moich czytelników Zapraszam :3 A co takiego złego zrobiłam? Za mocno sie przechyliłam i wypadłam z krzaków robiąc przy tym dwa koziołki. Wylądowałam na brzuchu tuż przed łapami Nocnej Furii, która patrzyła się na mnie swoimi zielonymi paczałkami i warczała. W expresowym tępie wstałam i spojrzałam z przerażeniem na smoka oraz jeźdźca patrzącego sie na mnie i co jest najdziwniejsze patrzył się na mnie jakby już kiedyś mnie widział. Miałam nogi z waty przez co nie mogłam uciec, a w pobliżu nie było żadnej broni oprucz grybego, suchego patyka. Chwyciłam go i wymierzyłam koniec badyla w sronę smoka oraz jeźdźca. Trwaliśmy w bezrychu kilka minut, aż w końcu odważyłam się coś powiedziać. - Ki- kim-je-je- jesteś?- zapytałam jąkając sie i przypatrywałam sie tajemniczemy mężczyźnie czekając na jego rekcję. Przałknęłam ślinę, nabrałam trochę pewności siebie i zaczęłam uciekać z krzykiem. Na moje nieszczęście w lesie miałam spotkanie z Śmiertnikiem Zębaczem. Potknęłam się o wystający korzeń i zaczęłam wpatrywać sie w zółte ślepia granatowo- zielonego gada, który coraz bardziej sie do mnie zbliżał. Krzyknęłam - Ratunkuuuu!!!!- wrzasnęłam najgłośniej jak umiałam. Perspektywa Czkawki Ta dziewczyna mi kogoś przypomina... ale kogo? Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć... Ale to już nie ważne. Usłyszałem kobiecy krzyk dochodzący z lasu. - Ratunkuuuu!!!!- to był chyba krzyk tej dziewczyny... - Szczerbatek idziemy!- krzyknąłem w stronę gada. Nie mogliśmy latać, boSzczerbełek miał poszarpaną lotkę, więc pobiegliśmy za krzykim w stronę lasu. Po kilku minutach biegu zobaczyłem tę dziewczynę leżącą na ziemi, do której zbliżał się Śmiertkik Zębacz. Wsiadłem na Szczerbeła i podlecieliśmy do wrzaszczącej łapiąc ją i lecąc trochę dalej, wrzaszczała jeszcze głośniej o rany... jak dziewczyny mogą tak głośno wrzeszczeć? Zaraz mi uszy odpadną, Szczerbatkowi chyba też.... Wracając... nasz lot nie trwał długo z powodu jednej lotki u mojego przyjaciela a więc po chwili spadliśmy na ziemię. Każdy z nas był w innym miejscu i w innej pozycji. Podniosłem sie pierwszy i podeszłem do leżącej przy drzewie dziewczyny. Kiedy mnie zobaczyła usiadła szybko i oparła się o drzewo z przerażoną miną. Obok mnie zjawił sie Szczerbaty, a na jego widok ona (dziewczyna) przycisnęła plecy do drzewa jeszcze bardziej. Wyciągnąłem w jej strone rękę w geście pomocy we wsaniu popatrzyła na mnie troche mniej przeraźona i odsunęła sie kilka centymetrów od drzawa bacznie mi się przyglądając. Spojrzała na moją rękę, a później na smoka stojącego po moim prawym boku i... Przepraszam że tak krótko. Więc kto zgadnie co zrobi Lissa? Przyjmie pomoc czy ucieknie hmmm? Przypominam do wygrania dedykt... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach